The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which the gap between opposed substrates is held by use of particulate spacers.
A liquid crystal display device of active matrix type, for example, is configured of an array substrate, an opposed substrate arranged in opposed relation to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer held between the substrates, in which the two substrates are attached to each other by a sealing member arranged along the peripheral edge thereof. A multiplicity of particulate spacers are arranged between the two substrates for maintaining a predetermined gap between the substrates.
Generally, the array substrate includes a transparent insulating substrate of glass or the like material, a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of scanning lines arranged in matrix on the insulating substrate, and switching elements disposed at the intersections of the signal and scanning lines. A pixel electrode is arranged in an area defined by each signal line and each scanning line, and connected to a signal line and a scanning line through the switching element. Further, an insulation protective film formed of such a material as SiN is provided on the insulating substrate and covers the signal lines, the scanning lines and the switching elements except for the pixel electrodes. An orientation film for orienting the liquid crystal molecules is arranged on the protective film and the pixel electrodes.
The opposed substrate, on the other hand, has a transparent insulating substrate of glass or the like formed with a black matrix pattern of such a shielding material as Cr, on which red, green and blue colored layers are formed as a color filter. An opposed electrode is formed on the color filter.
The array substrate and the opposed substrate are attached to each other in opposed relation, and a liquid crystal material is sealed in the gap between the substrates thereby to constitute a liquid crystal display device. Also, in order to maintain a cell gap, i.e., the gap between the array substrate and the opposed substrate, in a predetermined value, a multiplicity of transparent particulate spacers are dispersed between the substrates.
In the liquid crystal display device configured as described above, the spacers are particulate. When the apparatus is subjected to a vibration or a shock, therefore, the spacers may be moved in the gap between the two substrates with the result that the orientation film is liable to be damaged and cause a display failure.